Duo
by Ominae
Summary: After failing to save Yin from her fate as Izanami, Hei proceeds to Gotham City to track down information from an unknown source, who turns out be the Joker. Post-OVA, Pre-Ryūsei no Gemini. Crossover with Dark Knight. Sequel to Departure. Some Hei/Misaki.


Darker than BLACK - The Black Contractor/Darker than BLACK - Kuro no Keiyakusha: Duo

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Darker than BLACK are under the copyright of Tensai Okamura, BONES, P.A. Works and Aniplex. All characters of the Dark Knight are under the copyright of DC Comics, Christopher and Jonathan Nolan. Any other characters belong to their respective copyright holder.

Summary:

After failing to save Yin from her fate as Izanami, Hei proceeds to Gotham City to track down information from an unknown source, who turns out be the Joker. Post-OVA, Pre-Ryūsei no Gemini. Crossover with Dark Knight. Sequel to Departure. Some Hei/Misaki there.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the streets of Gotham, Illinois, United States<p>

* * *

><p>An unknown figure was busy running down the now abandoned streets of Gotham City, being patrolled by a combination of the Gotham City Police and the Illinois Army National Guard after the inhabitants had somehow evacuated due to threats made by Joker that anyone left behind will be in deep trouble with him and his gang. So far, the bridge and tunnels were closed under tight security by the Army National Guard to be checked for signs of traps or planted explosives. In addition, the National Guard was ordered to patrol the city streets to ensure everyone had left the city before dark. It was starting to get dark in the city, so it was also perfect as the man decided to use it to hide his presence.<p>

"This makes things easier." whispered the Asian man, wearing a black trenchcoat, pants and running shoes after he made sure that no police officers or National Guard soldiers were around. "Especially if I have to get to _him_."

He wore his mask over his face as he made his approach towards a building that's supposed to be under construction.

* * *

><p>"Hm?"<p>

An Illinois Army National Guardsman of Caucasian descent had his back on the masked man before he used his grappling hook to get up a fire escape. When he turned around, the unknown man was gone.

"You alright there?"

Another Guardsman, this time of Asian descent, asked his colleague why he was looking around.

"Nothing. I thought I heard someone was around here."

"Gotta be kidding me. You know that a citywide evacuation was ordered around. Pretty sure no one's dumb enough to stay until the GCPD can verify that this Joker character's threats are fake."

"Dammit. I'll go and request for some leave from this shit."

"I sympathize with you."

* * *

><p>Rooftop, Unknown skyscraper, Gotham, Illinois, United States<p>

* * *

><p>Newly appointed GCPD Commissioner James Gordon had sighed when he saw the Batman jump from the skyscraper he and a few GCPD SWAT snipers were on, arguing that the former needed five minutes to breach the places and take down Joker's men.<p>

"Dammit, dammit!" Gordon was a bit upset. He didn't want the Joker to kill the hostages on the boats stalled in the river. On the other hand, it was his duty as a police officer to enforce the law and stop criminals from violating them.

"Two minutes. Then we breach." The mustached man gave his instructions to the snipers before he heard his cellphone ring.

"Hello?" Gordon picked up the phone, answering the call.

* * *

><p>Unknown Floor, somewhere in abandoned skyscraper, Gotham, Illinois, United States<p>

* * *

><p>The masked man was running as fast as he can through the skyscraper, clearing each and every floor after determining that there were no hostiles.<p>

_So far, so good. But I need to worry about potential gunmen and the hostages that I heard on the GCN channel. Almost quite clever to use a skyscraper that has a few more floors uncompleted in construction. I'd do that too as my MO.  
><em>

He kept going up, not stopping for anything or for anyone while using a secondary staircase before he was facing a man wearing an armored batsuit with a tied up hostage. The masked man noted that his hands were bounded with electric tapes on an Ingram MAC-10 submachine gun with more electric tape on his mouth and on his legs to restrict his movement.

_That man's a GCN reporter._

"Who are you?" The armored man challenged the masked man, eying him through the eyeholes of the cowl.

"I'm not your enemy." The masked man told the batsuit-wearing man. "I'm after a man called the Joker."

The armored man was surprised.

"Judging from your costume and all, I would presume that you're the Batman." The masked man said calmly.

The Batman glared at the masked man. "I'm not surprised that some people don't know about me."

"We can figure that out later." The masked man replied, about to get his dual knives out.

"Wait. The Joker's got hostages disguised as clowns and vice versa." The Batman warned him. "Joker's using them as an obstacle to prevent anyone from getting to him. Right now, GCPD SWAT teams are going in with the wrong intelligence."

The masked man thought about what Batman had to say.

"Why don't you help me out here since you're after the Joker?" The Batman proposed to the masked man.

"Very well." The masked man replied. "Only because that clown had these people as a smokescreen." He then drew out his dual knives from his custom shoulder holster hidden under his trenchcoat.

"Hold on..." Batman called for the masked man's attention, making Hei put back his knives back on his shoulder holster.

"Hei." The masked man introduced himself to Batman. "I am Hei." He dashed off to the side to another floor after hearing the commotion upstairs due to the arrival of the SWAT team.

* * *

><p>The GCPD SWAT operators had aimed their weapons at the "clowns" armed with various firearms. However, most of the "hostages" were seen to be near them, putting the thought of small arms fire out of the question unless the "hostages" were moved to safety.<p>

Until Hei showed up.

"What the..." A HK MP5A3-armed GCPD SWAT officer was stunned to see Hei's arrival. Just as he was about to challenge him, Hei went in for the kill by executing a rush before using his metal wire to trip him. Batman moved in as well, firing his grapple gun on a SWAT operator's vest before he did a rush attack to take the two "clowns" without getting hurt by SWAT gunfire, taking down the two "hostages" on the side.

Hei and the Batman landed together on a floor filled with "hostages" and "clowns". Together, the Black Reaper and the Dark Knight fought against the fake hostages using their unarmed combat skills to disarm and knock them out before another SWAT team was due to arrive.

"Hmph." Hei used his metal wire, launched from the bottom of one of his knife's black synthetic hilt to strangle one of the "hostages" before he passed out, dropping his IMI Uzi submachine gun while he did two punches and a roundhouse on another "hostage" who had fired his Uzi at him. Hei glared at him through his mask, scaring the "hostage" before he attacked him.

"That didn't hurt..." Hei said, glaring at the "hostage" after his attacks knocked him out.

Batman executed a chop attack on a nurse armed with a CZ-UB Škorpion vz. 61 submachine gun, rendering him unconscious while being disarmed. He followed this with an elbow attack when he glanced from behind to see a "hostage" trying to knife him from the back. He looked up via sonar vision on his cowl, locating the Joker.

_There he is. _

This was before a three-man SWAT unit rappelled down from the roof and busted in the skyscraper.

"Freeze!" One of the SWAT operator yelled, aiming his Colt M4A1 carbine at the "clowns", despite the fact that they were shaking their heads and not aiming their weapons at them.

"Take them down! They got the wrong people!" Batman yelled at Hei.

"I noticed!" Hei shouted back, rushing to the SWAT operators and did a flip.

"Hey..." The SWAT operator was surprised to see Hei execute his flip. When Hei landed behind him, he executed a footsweep to knock him off his feet before the Contractor drove his face towards the ground hard.

Batman joined in the attack, using the M4A1 carbine's buttstock held by another SWAT operator to clobber him on the head before a kick was delivered to the third SWAT operator. The Caped Crusader did this with a jab and hook punch.

"Ungh!" The conscious SWAT operator was sent hurling to a vertical metal pole, knocking him out as well.

Batman activated his sonar vision, seeing another SWAT team about to move in via elevator. He drew out his Sticky Bomb Gun and fired it at certain metal poles that served as foundation for the upper floors.

* * *

><p>Rooftop, Unknown skyscraper, Gotham, Illinois, United States<p>

* * *

><p>"What the fuck was that?"<p>

Some of the SWAT snipers witnessed Batman and Hei take out the SWAT assaulters.

"I thought Batman's on our side?" A sniper said to himself, seeing the entire battle through the battle. Minutes later, they saw the skyscraper next door shake a bit from the explosion.

"Oh Jesus..." Gordon was going nuts from witnessing SWAT team after SWAT team get taken out of commission by the Batman. But he was going even more nuts from seeing Hei take them out as well. The glasses-wearing man felt like the world had turned against him that he wanted to tear hair from his hands with his own head. _And after I hear Harvey take her and the kids hostage._

"Wait a second..." Gordon suddenly noted Hei's appearance very seriously. _I remember that the FBI's taken interest on that masked man. I better contact them later but first..._

He went to speak to the SWAT commander, telling him that he's in charge until he can verify the safety of his family.

* * *

><p>Unknown Floor, somewhere in abandoned skyscraper, Gotham, Illinois, United States<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks to Hei's fast movement, he was able to confuse some of the SWAT operators who were still conscious as they moved in towards him and Batman. With that in mind, Hei was quick to disable them by disarming them on their weapons before using punches and kicks to send them to the ground. A couple of times, Hei used his metal wire to knock them out with electricity.<p>

"Take them down!" A SWAT operator yelled at his comrades, most of them slinging their weapons and moving in to use their bare hands to conduct CQC maneuvers while a few others were shouting warnings at Batman and Hei to put their hands up in the air.

Batman glared at Hei, seeing the SWAT operator pass out when he used a side kick to take down a SWAT operator who had been stunned by a punch to his stomach.

"Don't worry, I've merely stunned them." Hei reassured Batman as he went for another round at the other conscious SWAT operators.

_Looks like I'm fighting alongside a Contractor. _Batman thought to himself, doing a knee attack on a SWAT operator before throwing him to several others. _Wait! That man's the Black Reaper if I recall from information I got when I was in China._

Using his Keysi Fighting Methods training, Batman went in for the offensive as he blocked an attempt by a SWAT operator to use his MP5A3's buttstock to clobber him from his right temple. Instead, Batman grabbed it and smacked it on the SWAT operator's face twice with a headbutt and a front kick. Another SWAT operator tried to grab him. But when this happened, Batman broke out of his grip and threw him over his left shoulder.

Hei, on the the other hand, had an easier time in dealing with the SWAT operators thanks to his years of martial arts training in his younger days. He used low, middle and high reverse roundhouse kicks to take down a number of SWAT operators coming for him.

"Hrah!" Hei used his metal wire to grab the right leg of a SWAT operator and pulled it hard to send him down on the ground. He did a flying kick to knock down one of the last few standing SWAT operators. Using his fast movement and reflexes once more, the Black Reaper used his agility to disarm a few more SWAT operators before he used his metal wire to tangle them by their necks. Hei discharged enough electricity from his body to the wire to knock the operators out cold for the rest of the night.

Batman did a few more of his own, doing a punch and kick combo to send a SWAT operator on the floor before doing an elbow attack and a cross punch to give the SWAT operator behind him a world of hurt. This ended with an uppercut to the chin, sending the operator to the floor. Another was simply hurled to the nearest metal pole after stopping him by using cross punches to stun him followed with an elbow thrust and a roundhouse kick.

The two then checked on the clowns and freed some of them before they used their grappling equipment to move further up the building to confront the Joker.

* * *

><p>Rooftop, Unknown skyscraper, Gotham, Illinois, United States<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, didn't those two attack the hostages a while ago? I saw one of them holding a submachine gun."<p>

A SWAT sniper reported, observing the battle between the SWAT teams and Batman with Hei to back him up. He told his commander, who subsequently radioed to all active SWAT teams that the enemies are hostages disguised as doctors and nurses while the clowns are really the hostages.

"Report back when the teams got the order." The commander told the snipers.

"Yes, sir!" The snipers replied, observing their comrades moving in to free the clowns by cutting up the electric tapes used to bound their arms and feet after removing the clown masks while using CQC moves to disarm and arrest the hostages without any need to shoot them.

* * *

><p>Unknown Floor, somewhere in abandoned skyscraper, Gotham, Illinois, United States<p>

* * *

><p>The Joker and the three Rottweilers turned around to see Batman and Hei arrive on his floor.<p>

"You.." Hei glared at the Joker, eyes glowing red.

"I am totally humbled by the arrival of the Black Reaper." The Joker laughed a bit, bowing.

"Where's the detonator?" The Batman challenged the Joker, shouting at him.

The Joker glared at the Batman before he told the Rottweilers. "Go get them!"

The Rottweilers obeyed, charging towards Batman and Hei.

"Damned dogs." muttered Hei, seeing one of the Rottweilers go for him while the other two went for Batman. He drew out his knives to stab the Rottweiler at the head. When it dropped dead, Hei removed the blades from the dog's corpse.

Batman was having a hard time in battling against the Rottweilers, formerly of the now late Chechen. He executed a backfist on one of them, sending it down to its death as it fell through a railing. The other dog was biting through his right arm, this time reinforced to prevent any injuries from animal bites.

Hei used his metal wire to get the dog off Batman, strangling it until he saw that the dog was not moving anymore before the masked man used electricity to silence it permanently.

"My oh my. Aren't you a heartless one, Black Reaper?" The clown criminal grinned at Hei. Batman too was cautious when the Joker was trying to approach them.

The clown criminal brought out his Microtech Makora switchblade knife.

"You're not the only heartless one around here..." Batman and Hei saw Joker's eyes glow red. "I'm just like you, BK-201!"

"What the hell?" Batman was now stunned to see that the Joker was also a Contractor himself, dashing in as his switchblade had received an energizing charge that made it much deadlier and stronger than an ordinary switchblade.

Hei was on the offensive, clashing his dual knives against the energized switchblade before shoving him.

The Joker grinned while twirling his energized weapon. "Let's take this to another level!" He dashed towards the Batman, intending to cut him in half horizontally.

The Dark Knight took aim with the grapple gun, planning on getting his legs tangled up. The Joker moved to the side in response and slashed the grapple wire before he got close to slash the grapple gun itself.

"Erah!" Hei fired his metal wire to trip the Joker, giving the Batman some space after he disposed of his chopped up grapple gun.

"Feisty, aren't we?" The Joker was about to slice Hei's metal wire when he retracted it, drawing out his dual knives again.

_Need to do something. _The Batman thought as he began to equip himself with his Batarangs from his utility belt. While the two Contractors were trying to outdo each other by slashing and slicing with their bladed weapons, Batman hurked three of the Batarangs towards the preoccupied Joker.

The Joker glanced on his right side to see the incoming Batarangs before he moved back from Hei. The criminal Contractor used his energized switchblade to hack the Batarangs. However, it wasn't effective as one of them struck his right shoulder.

"AARGH!" The Joker gritted his teeth in pain, quickly removing the Batarang from his right shoulder. The Batman used this to execute a flying kick at the Joker, sending him on the ground even before the Joker was about to slash at Hei's bulletproof trenchcoat.

"Hah!" The Joker went to slash at the Batman, driving him backwards before the Contractor slashed at the metal poles to get the floor above the Caped Crusader to collapse at him, knocking him out.

"Now that's done..." The criminal was about to confront Hei when the Black Reaper nearly took him by surprise.

"What the?" The Joker snarled, countering the initial attack by blocking it before his right leg was stabbed. "AAGGGHH!" The green-haired man was forced to kneel with a knife blade placed near his throat.

"Drop it!" Hei shouted at the Joker, dropping his switchblade. "Now talk. I was told that you had information on my comrade..."

"You mean that white-haired girl doll of yours?" The Joker grinned before he laughed. "Oh god! I never expected the Black Reaper to develop feelings since we Contractors can't have human emotions since they can interfere with our job."

Hei continued to glare at the Joker.

"Fine. You damn killjoy." The Joker sighed, seeing that Hei did not react at all. "From what I know, she's going to be used as an anti-Contractor weapon after that stunt you pulled in PANDORA." He grinned evilly at Hei. "But I must warn you. That little girl may not be the comrade you once knew."

The Black Reaper eyed the Joker as he laughed very hard, using his hands to secure his leg wound temporarily.

"If you're looking for information on her status, I suggest you speak to a Dr. Mikhail Pavlichenko in Russia about it." With it, the wounded Joker tried one last time to stab Hei in the stomach.

"Die." Hei said calmly, using a metal wire as it wrapped around Joker's neck before he was electrocuted severely.

"AAAAAAHHHHAHHAHAHAHAHH!" yelled the clown criminal before he dropped dead on the floor. Hei holstered his dual knives and ran out, using his grappling wire to head to the next building as SWAT teams were about to storm the floor.

**"It's Hei. I have some information on Dr. Pavlichenko and the possible relation to Izanami.." **The ex-Syndicate Contractor spoke on his earpiece via PTT button.

* * *

><p>"Ungh..."<p>

The Batman got up and saw the Joker's corpse. When he approached it to check his pulse, the Caped Crusader frowned that he was dead.

_I can't do much anymore from here._

With that, Batman leaped from the empty floor and used his cape to glide out from the skyscraper to get away by landing on another building.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in streets of Tokyo, Japan<p>

* * *

><p>Misaki sighed as she used the subway to go home; her Porsche was not working today and she had to call on a tow truck to bring it to the nearest shop.<p>

"Hm?" The Public Security officer noted that her mobile phone was ringing. She picked it up and answered it.

"Yes, hello?" Misaki replied. "What? O-okay..."

She ended her call and looked at the subway doors. _Li-kun, what are you doing in America?_

Misaki walked out of the subway after it arrived at the station. She felt a bit uneasy when she got word that Hei was in America after killing the Contractor known as the Joker.

_You're wrong. You're not dead, but you're alive._

As Misaki walked on the platform to get to the escalator, she only had one thought about Hei.

_Please come back, Li-kun._

THE END

* * *

><p>PS - Here it is! The Darker Than BlackDark Knight crossover that some of you readers may have been waiting for. Didn't do this since I was busy RPing, preparing for exams and personal stuff got in the way. Hope you guys liked it anyway... Apologies for anything that I messed up/didn't do as I wrote this story. And hope you guys enjoyed the Joker vs Batman/Hei fight too.

And yeah, Batman/Bruce would know of Hei's exploits seeing that he's an assassin known to law enforcement and the underworld.

Also hope you guys read/reviewed any of my previous works as well. Thanks and have a good day/night!

Wrote the stuff down while listening to Kemmei Adachi - Suite Dreams - which is the fic's main music theme. XD

I'm going to post up some Resident Evil stories after this though. Hopefully I find some familiar reviewers. Or not. Oh well.


End file.
